The Doctors Daughter
by JokerJackXx
Summary: The Doctor has been looking for her for a long time. They've hidden her well, in hope that they won't reunite and interfere with their plans to dominate the human species. Logan was thrown onto the streets at 16 and while the Doctor seeks his beloved daughter, Logan seeks his memories...and the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor**

I don't remember the first 15 years of my life. I never really questioned it, I only remember the last few years. The first year started in a family, I was adopted. All of us were. I fell in love there. Say what you like, I wasn't too young to know how I felt. I still feel that way; hopefully I'll see her again. I made the mistake of telling father I had married my sister. She isn't my real sister, we were all adopted separately. That'd just be wrong. She's beautiful. Eyes that sparkle like big chocolate diamonds, if there is such a thing. Her hair is a coffee colour, but in the sun it would shine a gorgeous copper. It all went downhill after my 16th birthday, but then I met him. My name is Logan, and I've met The Doctor.

I can't describe how I felt the first time I met her. I suppose no one can put how love feels into words, not really. The way we lived wasn't normal; we lived in a normal house, that's what I thought. The inside was warm and homely, we had a staircase with a white banister, and as you'd climb up, her room was to the left. Mine was downstairs, on the couch. It wasn't a problem not having a room, they just didn't have any beds spare and the couch was better than the floor. They adopted many children, our parents. I didn't know much about them, I know I should've wondered but it was just instinct not to ask questions. My watch was showing seven o'clock, I hurried out of the front door, it was always sunny outside. The grass was emerald green and glistened in the orange suns gleam, the deep blue of the sky poured into my eyes. It was peaceful, always was. There was a secret garden behind the hedges, where only I and she knew. There was a little hole we climbed through, this is where we met every day, and this was where we met for the first time. I fell to my knees to get through the hole, the leaves and twigs brushed against my shirt, pulling at the thread and ripping it, just a little. Going through always seemed wrong, partly because we were disobeying our parents but mainly because our secret place never seemed so secret, not really. I stumbled gracefully onto my feet as I entered our secret place, brushing away at my clothes and sighing at the rip.  
"Logan," She called me from the bench, the one bench in the middle of our garden. I walked quickly towards her voice and it wasn't long until my eyes met hers. She was wearing a dress as usual, summery and light. The sky was never right there, it was pure white. I thought it was some sort of ceiling at first, but there were no supports to be seen, ever. It didn't matter back then, only she did.  
"There you are! I've been waiting, I was worried you had been caught," Her fingers ran down my tie, her eyes filled with troubles. I supported her chin with my hand, facing her eyes towards mine.  
"You're forgetting who I am," I smiled, gave her a peck on the cheek and then we sat, like every other day. We'd talk for hours, laugh and even play. It was abnormal how no one asked where either of us was for those hours, especially since we were gone at the same time as each other. So many things I didn't take notice of. Maybe if I did, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't be lonely. We walked back to the house; I helped her up onto her feet after crawling through the hole. The sky here was normal, everything was. I held her hand until a few feet from the house; we weren't supposed to see each other. Father was very protective over her, but she'd always change the subject if I mentioned him. I opened the door for her, letting her go first as always. She was the most important person in my life, so I wanted her to always be in my sight. Our parents were in the kitchen, and the other children were either watching TV or in their rooms. She ran up to her room before father had the chance to turn and see us. When he saw me, he smiled.  
"Hey Logan, I've been looking for you. Your grandmother wanted you to help her with something,"  
"I'll go check what she wants," I walked quickly to the dining room, grandma was standing in the door way. I had never seen her before, but I knew who she was instantly. It was strange.  
"Do you know who I am Logan?"  
"Of course." She smiled and led me into the room, sitting down at the table and offering me a seat. I sat quickly; she had short wavy hair, and looked ever so smart.  
"I want you to help me sew this," She held out a leaf, a needle and some very silky looking thread.  
"Who's this for?" I asked, taking the leaf and examining it, it was much stronger than I had thought.  
"Your mother in law,"  
"You mean my mother?"  
"No dear, your mother in law." I was confused. My mother was in the kitchen, with my father, and they weren't my blood parents, so a mother in law was quite impossible.  
"Such a sweet child. Don't worry, I'll get you out soon enough," Grandma smiled, taking the thread and focusing hard on the hole in the needle, trying to thread it through. Her glasses were a brassy colour along the rims, so elegant.  
"Get me out?"  
"Shush darling, we'll talk later, just finish that for me." We sat in silence.

I dreamt that night, like I always do. They're different each time, like they are with anyone else. But they usually contain the same person, and they don't feel like dreams at all, it feels like I'm in a perfect world, a world that I can't stay in forever. This time, I was in a strange city, a shopping centre, but with no shops. It was busy and scary, crowded too. I walked away from the groups of people quickly. I was never one to like crowds. Suddenly I was in a building, people I recognised were there, but from where I have no idea. He was there; he's usually in my dreams. I sat down, the room was dark and crowded, long wooden tables and a couple of plain windows. Nothing special. A lot of it was faded or blurred, and most of it I don't remember, but I remember him each time.  
"Hello Jamie." I smiled, sitting down opposite him. He smiled back. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a couple of rubber wrist bands, one purple and one yellow, both on his right wrist. His glasses were straight and his hair slightly curled at the bottom, and he had the sweetest look about him I've ever seen in anyone.  
"So, what are we doing today?" I asked as he leaned back on his chair and took a look behind me.  
"You're finally going to know. He's coming, and when he arrives you'll be free." He got up and for the first time, left before I woke up. I stood up and called out his name, following him into a crowd that appeared out of nowhere until I lost sight of my guide. I didn't have to worry for too long, I woke up soon after that. I was quite relieved. It was my 16th birthday, but we didn't celebrate birthdays much. I don't think it would've been worth it either. I walked to the bathroom and quickly showered before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Father was nowhere to be found, no one was. It was a bit abnormal but I didn't think much of it. The leaf I had helped grandmother sew was lying on the counter, and without thought I put it in my jeans pocket and stepped out into the garden. I walked through the flowers and hedges towards our garden. The sky was always sunny, I hadn't even heard of rain before. As I reached the gap in the hedge, I was surprised to see that it wasn't there anymore, the hedge was full and bright green. I tried to push through but it wasn't any good and looking through didn't do anything either. I think that was the first time I ever panicked. And also the first time I've ever ran. It only took a second for it to sink in that something was definitely wrong, I ran as quickly as I good back through the garden and into the house. It wasn't empty anymore, my mother gave me an awkward stare, and my grandmother seemed sympathetic as if something terrible happened. I heard shouting upstairs, my father. I slowly walked up the stairs, and as I looked through the banister towards her room, he was at the door screaming at her. As soon as I saw a piece of my top in his hand, I stopped, but he had already heard me. He rushed at me, pushing me back down the stairs and against the wall, flashing this piece of material at me.  
"You sick, twisted bastard! She is not yours to touch you filthy creature!" He smacked me across the face, only my grandmother flinched in worry. She rushed over to me and held my cheek in her hands. My father had never hit me before, or even shouted. It hurt.  
"He leaves today."  
"What? You can't do that!" Mother protested, and took father into the corner as if to hide what she was saying from me.  
"What if he finds him?"  
"He won't, he's already searched around this area many a time, he won't look again,"  
"And what about them huh? What will they say if they knew we let him run free?"  
"They'll keep an eye on him, and when he's ready they'll go and get him. But he leaves today."


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to fight back, for her, but grandmother told me that it wouldn't solve anything. I put some clothes and essentials into a backpack and by that afternoon, father led me out of the door for the first time. He shut it instantly before I could turn back and protest. She had slipped a note into my pocket, I could hear her and father arguing while I was packing, and mother stopped her running to me as he kicked me out. She wasn't safe with him, and I promised to myself that I'd return for her when I could. What I was worried about most at the time was where I was. The sun wasn't shining here, and my home wasn't a beautiful house with a white picket fence. It was a block of apartments or some sort of storage building, and it stretched on for a while. The sky here wasn't clear and blue, it was covered in clouds, black ones, and I could hear thunder. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing. I began walking, the pavement was cracked and unsteady, I tripped a couple of times. As I walked past my home, I noticed that the windows were covered and had bars across them, and there were no doors except for the one I came out of. I wanted to go back, but now that I had seen what it really was, I think I was even a little scared to. I kept walking until the sky began to drip something on me. As silly as it was, I panicked and started trying to fight it off of me until I slipped and sprained my ankle. It wasn't serious but I didn't try to get up, or even fight. I had walked a few minutes away and I was already lost and stranded...and scared.  
"I'm sorry that this happened sugar," A familiar voice called from behind me, as I looked up I saw that sweet smile again,  
"Why did you come after me?"  
"I've never been a part of that family. I'm just a friend; I've been helping people get out of there since the day it was built. I may not be your real grandmother, but I love you all the same," She helped me up and brushed my clothes, then we walked. It was about ten minutes we walked down the street until crossing over, it wasn't a road, it was just dirt.  
"I don't understand Grandmother, what's happened to home? I know something is wrong there. I've never been able to remember memories before my 15th birthday. Does that have something to do with this?" She stopped once we had crossed to the other side. There was a big sign but it was faded, so now it was just a wooden arch.  
"I don't know with you Logan. With the others they were just trapped and trained, but with you, they didn't treat you like a soldier. It's like they just wanted you out of the real world. There is a man that can help you though; he is due to arrive in Spitel tomorrow. Here, it's not much but it'll see you get by ok. Get a place to stay, get a job and stay out of trouble." Grandmother handed me some money and hurried back across to the street, leaving me there.  
"Wait! How will I know who he is?"  
"You just will, trust me." With that, she walked away, and I was faced with an archway. As soon as I walked through it, I saw train tracks; of course I knew then that I was meant to take a train. I walked across them for a good twenty minutes before I saw a platform. It was just a risen piece of concrete with a sign on it. There were a couple of people there already, an old man and a younger one. I ran to it before any trains could run me over. They looked at me, back at each other and then to me again.  
"Are you alright boy?" The older one asked.  
"Does the train that goes to Spitel go past here?"  
"Why no son, that left already. You'd have to wait a whole other day for that one." The younger one pointed left, in the direction it went. They watched me walk off, worried about me considering I was quite young and looked quite messy I suppose. It was awful walking it, I don't think I've ever walked that far. The train took about four to five hours to get to Spitel, so walking was going to take much longer. I wasn't used to it, and I hadn't had anything to eat that day, so I fainted there on the tracks, hoping it was all a dream. It wasn't.

When I woke up, I felt clean and dry. I had been bathed, I knew it. I was lying in a comfy little bed, but the home seemed small and crooked. I got up; I was already dressed in my clothes, and walked through the door. I was greeted by a family having lunch, a woman smiled and sat me down at the table.  
"Here sweetheart have some food," She gave me a plate of what looked like mush, but it tasted nice and I was grateful for the food.  
"What were you doing walking across the tracks like that? You could've been hit by a train," She scowled, but it was with worry, not anger.  
"I have to get to Spitel by tomorrow, and I had already missed the train today," I ate my food quickly, hungry from the hike.  
"Well you don't need to walk anymore sunshine, my nephew is driving there after lunch, he'd happily give you a lift,"  
"Thank you so much that'd mean a lot to me," I said, eating the rest of my food and being pulled out of the house by a young boy, bit older than me. He opened the door to his car and I sat in the front. He got in the driver's seat and waved quickly to his family before driving away. I didn't get much of a chance to say goodbye but I waved too.  
"Thank you,"  
"No problem, us poor folk have to stick together. Where are you from anyway?" His eyes were dark and deep, like hers.  
"I came from the big grey building opposite the train tracks, you know, back there on the pavements," he glared, almost horrified.  
"You're one of them then. I don't know how you got out of there but be thankful that you did. It's nothing but bad in there, now I won't ask questions but just be careful," His skin was pale and looked soft. His smile was warm and welcoming and made me feel like I could confide in him. I slept most of the way there, but he didn't wake me until we arrived.

I woke quickly as he stopped on the side of a road. He turned to me and reached over to open my door.  
"These are the docks, you'll be able to find work and possibly a place to stay here. I can't help you anymore, I have to be somewhere. I wish you all the best and hope to see you again," I thanked him and slowly stepped out of the car. He drove away quickly, leaving me alone in a strange city with nothing but some money that would barely get me through a week.


	3. Chapter 3

The docks were busy and loud and the sun was beaming down quite hard that day. I got tired quickly. Most of the people there were men, workers either on the docks or on the ships.  
"Excuse me sir," I approached the man shouting orders at the rest, he looked down at me and jumped down from a crate he was perched on.  
"What do you want boy?"  
"I need a job."  
"Sorry boy, I only take on strong men. Not skinny children."  
"Please. I have nowhere to go and no money,"  
"That ain't my problem," He walked away, but as I took his arm to stop him, he grabbed my collar and put his face in mine. Before he could say anything, everyone began to run even more frantically, preparing things it seemed.  
"Stay here." He let go and walked away, bellowing at the workers. I stood where I was told to; looking around to see what was going on. Crates were in the way of what was going on though, so I climbed. It was pretty easy, they were stacked so that they were just like big steps, some wobbled but I didn't fall, I wouldn't let myself.

As I got to the top, I saw a huge ship coming into the docks, quickly. Everyone was getting the ropes ready to tie it up, I didn't know what exactly was going on. I looked up as it came closer to notice the flag; it was black with a skull and crossbones sign on it. I didn't get out much, I didn't get out at all until now, but even I knew what it meant. Pirates.

I jumped back down behind the crates and looked at the ship from a distance. Men carried a big plank of wood, or maybe a bridge, and rested it on the dock side and the ships edge, locking it into place before a tall, strong man thundered down it onto land.  
"I want my ship taken care of. If I find that anything has been removed from it I will cut your neck," He told the guy who I talked to before. He said it calmly, but it still had a sharp tone to it. The man nodded and stepped away. The pirate's crew stayed on deck, peering onto the docks like watch dogs.  
"I need new men for my crew. We lost a few fighting The Queen. Small ship, harsh cannons."  
"Yes sir. I'll get my finest men lined up." He rushed around calling at various workers to go and line up. He then rushed to me while the pirate wasn't looking.  
"Stay here and don't make a sound." But the pirate heard him whispering and approached us with a keen eye.  
"Who is this? I have never seen him before,"  
"I'm not sure sir; he arrived today asking for work. Sir he's only a boy, I'll dismiss him straight away, he doesn't belong in this work." The pirate pushed him aside and stared at me, deep into my eyes, making me feel uncomfortable. But I didn't move.  
"You're wearing a mask aren't you boy," He chuckled lightly as he bent down a little to stare deeper into my eyes.  
"No sir, not that I know of."

"My name is Jones." Jones stood up, his black long beard shone in the sunlight, his skin was greasy and his hat dirty. But he still looked as powerful as anyone could be. He took my arm and pulled me towards his ship, I didn't fight back, I just did as I was told.  
"Sir please, he could get killed,"  
"As could the rest of us!" I smiled slightly, I liked comments like that, it made me feel equal to the outside world.  
"What's your name boy?"  
"Logan sir."  
"Is it now? You really believe that?"  
"Yes sir." I looked at him, confused and a little scared. He was aggressive, he hurt my arm as he dragged me but he didn't seem angry. I almost tripped, but he kept me up by just pulling on my arm.  
"It's alright child. You'll be safe on my ship as long as you do as you're told. You seem different. Actually, you are different. And people don't like different, there is bound to be people out there trying to find you. I'll protect you." He seemed so protective over me, even though he had only just picked me up from some dirty docks. He took my hand lightly and helped me onto the ship as if I was fragile and delicate.

The crew stared at me. Not in disgust, more in desire. A dangerous desire. One of them quickly approached me but was pushed back by Jones who gave him a glare.  
"The child doesn't see what you see." The crew members automatically seemed to calm their expressions and helped me aboard.  
"Make him feel at home men! He's a permanent resident!" Jones left me with the crew. I was scared, and it showed, because they tried to assure me. I wasn't the only new person there. A couple more were brought on, but they were treated differently. The crew members laughed and tripped them and put them to work straight away, and with me, they took the time to teach me how to tie knots properly and asked if I was tired when I scrubbed the deck. I was always okay though.

It was a long first day; my hands were red from cleaning and tying knots. It wasn't even over yet, I was on night duty with a few of the crew members including the new ones. They didn't look at me like the others; they saw me as people back home saw me, as normal. I was timid and scared, I didn't talk much but I did my work. Though, it wasn't enough to impress the Captain.  
"All your life you've been caged, and you never once thought to ask why?" Tristan asked me, he was the man I was partnered with for the night watch. It was cold and all I had to wear was a long silk top. It covered me up to my thighs though so it was okay.  
"I don't remember any of my life apart from this last year. I was banished and now I'm here. I don't understand and I don't think I even know who I am, but I try not to think about it for now, not until I'm ready." I leaned on the banister whilst Tristan looked far out into the ocean with a telescope. It was bronze and small.  
"Go see if Captain wants anything, that's your main job anyway," Tristan gently pushed me towards the stairs. I climbed them slowly and went up to the door, but there were voices inside.  
"This boy isn't what he thinks he is. He can't see who he really is. I think he's the one The Doctor's been looking for." I heard Jones's voice say.  
"I think you're right. We should let him open the watch and see. I wouldn't suggest it but we've all seen it, you me and all of the crew. If it is who The Doctor is looking for, it'll make him change into who he really is. Not permanently, but when he's content it'll show. It's worth it Charlie!" A woman's voice pleaded. The door suddenly opened and I fell to the floor.

"Logan!" Jones helped me up and went away to get something.  
"I'm sorry, I'll come back later." I went to walk out of the room but the woman held my arm. She was a pirate too, but was much cleaner and polite than the others.  
"It's alright my darling. It'll become clear soon."  
"I don't understand. I've only been out of my house for a couple of days and suddenly everything I know has fallen apart. Who am I?" I demanded to know, but all Jones did was give me a small pocket watch.  
"Open that and you'll get a piece of it back." As I looked at the watch, a cannon sounded from outside. Jones and the woman walked outside quickly, she told me to keep hidden as she closed the door. I stayed in the room but peered out of the window in the door.

There was fire, lots of it. The crew had fled out onto the deck and were battling what looked like another ship. Jones was fighting someone; I guessed that it was the Captain of the enemy ship. I looked around; everyone was just fighting in a blood bath. One of the new crew members, Jake, was trying to fight against a huge man. He was throwing him about and Jake dropped his sword. The ship suddenly got hit by a cannon, making it rock hard. I dropped the watch hard onto the ground, making it open slightly. Golden dust seemed to pour out of it, quickly gliding towards me like a ghost. It sunk deep into me, it didn't hurt but I couldn't breathe for that moment. It was like a dream, a memory, both maybe. I felt my body change back and forth from something and then suddenly it was normal. I was normal. I quickly looked back out of the window, Jake was injured badly on the floor and the pirate was going to kill him. I don't know what happened at that moment, I just ran. I tore the door open and ran towards the stairs, jumping over the banister and falling onto my knees. I ran towards Jake as fast as I could, avoiding everything around me, even though oddly, no one dared touch me. I heard Jones in the background,  
"Jennie don't!" He yelled, but obviously, I didn't look back. It made the enemies crew grow more attention towards me but at the time it didn't even exist to me. I got to Jake and covered his body from this huge beast. He stopped. Just like that.  
"Kill her and she'll be no use you big bastard!" The other Captain yelled from above. I turned to Jake who had blood dripping from his head.  
"You'll be okay I promise!" I tore a piece of my shirt and pressed it hard on his head.

Most of Jones's crew were injured and couldn't fight anymore. Jones was trapped behind enemy swords and guns. The enemy captain came closer to me as I still covered Jake's body, protective and wary of people getting to him.  
"Young Jennifer, you belong with us. Come," I shook my head immediately, holding Jake's head.  
"I'm going nowhere!"  
"You have to Jennie. Otherwise we'll have to destroy this ship and all of its crew. Wouldn't want that now would we." I looked around, so confused. Why was I so important? Why was he calling me Jennie? Why was I even there?  
"All of your answers will be answered if you come with me Jennie. Everything you wish to know will be known."  
"I don't care about that! Help these people and Jake live and I'll do whatever you want!"  
"Done." I smiled a ridiculous amount. I turned to Jake who was looking at me, he seemed happy.  
"You're gorgeous," He said, cheekily, before resting his head down on the floor. He was too weak to talk at the time.

I felt my shirt slightly tighten, and something brushing against my neck, and my chest. I looked confused, and the Captain noticed.  
"You're one step towards being who you are Jennie. The wonderful treasure we have been seeking for years." I looked down to see my chest had grown into two hills. I blushed and gasped, holding my mouth in my hands as I peered at my long hair and...my breasts.


End file.
